Often equipment today, particularly electronic and telecommunications equipment requires the use of a great many cable connections. These connections typically require that some sort of terminal be plugged into a mating receptacle. These connections are generally closely packed making it difficult for a person to make the connections by hand. Depending on the environment, tools such as pliers, or the like are not configured to fit into the narrow spaces between the connection points.
Accordingly, there exists a current need for a tool that provides a user with the ability to make the above-described connections with little difficulty. It is the general object of the present invention to provide a gripping tool that improves upon or overcomes the problems and drawbacks associated with the prior art.